Severus Sanpe x reader
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: Severus Snape x reader. 10 moments between you two.


Snape x reader -10 moments-

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Severus Snape x reader

A/N: I did this style for some Star Trek x readers, and it ended up much better in my Star Trek stories in my opinion. I don't think this was my best work... by far. Those are on deviantart, under the same username: Fate4Destiny. a lot of reader inserts are there which I didn't put on here.

I'm all over the place here. The reader is a student, professor, it changes each next 'moment'.

Warnings: some sexual content, implied sexual content.

Prompt: blackboard

Severus's hand became full of white chalk as he held it against the blackboard, smearing the list of ingredients for a complex potion. He didn't care. He didn't care that his students would see it destroyed, or the fact his pure black robes had these white streaks which would make someone raise their eyebrows.

All he cared about was you, pinned between him and the chalk-ridden board. Because whatever that potion was for, it certainly would never taste as good as your lips.

Prompt: cheat

"Why do we- hmm- always- Sevvy~!"

You mewled the potion master's nickname, or the closest you managed to create for him. He didn't seem to care in that moment, lips hungrily travelling down your neck, mentally wondering if the potions which hit the ground broke open and mixed. They fell somewhere during the time it took him to push you onto his desk.

"What's was that?"

His voice fell deeper a few tones from lust, his hands already making you blush and moan.

"Why do you always punish me?

Severus's ebony eyes became even more bothered, hidden by strands of his hair which was now out of place.

"Why do you always cheat on my tests?"

"To get punishment."

Prompt: divided

"Tell me. Tell me the truth or I'll never look at you again."

Severus lifted your chin with one hand, losing himself one last time in your eyes. The truth? That he was a death eater? That he killed Dumbledore? That he could no longer protect you like he promised?

"You never will look at me again anyways. I love you. I love you so, so much. I wanted to protect you. And I'm so close to failing that. That's the truth."

Severus's confession was rambled slightly from worry. You felt the wand pressing against your skin and you stole one last kiss. It was long, soft, passionate, rough, caring, it went through it all. Every last second was one you enjoyed to the very most.

He pulled away, you leaving a kiss on his jawline as he mumbled. Regret stained every syllable but there was nothing else he could do to protect you.

"Obliviate."

Prompt: reason

"Sevvy..."

"Hmm?"

It was hardly a mumble as the potion master glanced at you. Sweat was still over his body, panting as he came down from a high. His head fell below the pillow and he was too tired to haul himself up the extra couple of inches. He was much more satisfied holding you in his arms.

"Remember when you asked me why I love you?"

The professor opened his mouth against the back of his neck and merely let a vibration come from his throat. It formed no words but the tone told you to carry on.

"I think I found my new number one reason."

"Sex?"

He said it bluntly, nose pressed against your flesh and breathing in your scent. In all honesty, it seemed like a good reason to him.

"Cuddling... And that... But mostly cuddling."

Prompt: delivery

The owl swooped down before you, making you frown slightly. You hardly ever got mail. Not as a student and certainly not now as a professor. Except for that one owl which brought you a newspaper each day...

You opened the formal looking letter to see that it wasn't magical, it wouldn't start talking to you or anything.

'This is a horrible idea and I dislike how you managed to make me do this. I truly do... I suppose, given the facts and what not, I'll say I do not especially hate your company as of this time.'

You gave a small chuckle at the attempt, nearby Snape looking anywhere but at you. Then again, he never did give you a second look.

You tucked the letter away in your robes then stood up. You rapped your knuckles on the table before him as you walked by. He glanced at you and you smiled.

"That was the worst attempt I've ever seen before. But coming from you, I suppose it works."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, professor."

"Hmm, nor do I. Though I'm holding it to you as a love confession. Because if that was hate mail, and your attempt at being 'evil', you'd be dead already."

Prompt: treat

Really, he could say anything he wanted at this point and you would simply nod along. Anything he'd say you'd follow. So if he truly didn't like you eating a muggle lollipop while you taught, he could have said something. He didn't have to stand in the back of your class with that aura. He had certainly scared quite a few students simply by being there.

He didn't have to stay all the way over there while you marked papers and tests. And he didn't have to look at you as if he would bite your head off.

The only thing you couldn't complain about, was the way he silently took the treat from you and licked it.

"That taste much too sweet."

"Good to have your opinion, Professor Snape. Now why are you here?"

"Because of this."

The potions master took out the treat with a small 'pop', making you blush ever so slightly. You opened your mouth to accept the treat again, sucking as he straightened up.

"Define."

"Technicality states that was our first kiss."

Prompt: While listening to Kaito & Miku's Cantarella. I just love the violins and such, the melody and everything.

"Where is that music coming from?"

Severus said nothing but it was starting to get on his nerves to. He followed Dumbledore into a classroom, and the Potions Master was sure it was a bunch of troublesome students.

He didn't expect it to be you, dancing with fire sweeping over your body. You danced smoothly, like the fire itself. Some students were around you, in awe how they managed to dance with the fire to. The other students sat on their desks or made a circle around you and the others, applauding.

Severus had never seen first year students manage such a complex spell. Nor had he ever seen you looking so calm, so at one with everything around you.

He didn't break it up, told himself it was because even Dumbledore applauded. But truth was, he would have let you dance like that for an eternity, he never wanted to stop watching.

Prompt: everything he sees is like him

Perhaps one becomes a mirror of what they are surrounded by. He was surrounded by death eaters, by Slytherins, my complex plans and plots, his life always in danger because of Dumbledore- the one person he was supposed to trust. It was what he became. That double agent, not exactly welcomed in either world. He fit in better as a Death Eater but somehow preferred to be loyal to Hogwarts.

"You're doing it again."

Severus glanced down at you as you joined his side, sighing in the way you always did as you looked at the bleak outdoors. Just like Severus himself. The fog, rain, and dark colours of England made for an awful backdrop.

"I am thinking."

"Well, think about moving somewhere with me. Somewhere with colour. Nobody said we had to live like our enemies or allies. Somewhere with plants and maybe a..."

You went on for awhile and Severus watched you. He was mute, a light scowl playing on his face from the idea of simply leaving. But it was your vibrant ideas and your colourful emotions which kept him okay in these dark shades. Because it reminded him perhaps a paradise was out there.

But it also reminded him you belonged in that paradise and he didn't. That you should go where you'd be happy and fit in yourself. So he continued to scowl through your telling of hopeful future plans.

Prompt: back when

~back when Severus and all of them were student, Lucius a prefect~

"Lucius!"

Lucius turned around to see you, a final year and a one above him, push a boy towards him. It was Severus, the boy having a bleeding nose and looking absolutely miserable. Lucius pushed Severus towards some other of their Slytherin house, mutual friends of both Severus and Lucius, part of Lucius's clique. They helped the potion-savvy pale student as Lucius walked up to you.

"What does Ravenclaw's head girl have to do here?"

"Some Gryffindor idiots beat up that kid. He's Slytherin. I was escorting him home."

"But you're Ravenclaw."

You rolled your eyes and crossed your arms. Way for him to state the obvious. But yes, Ravenclaw and Slytherin were rather competitive and on tense terms with the other due for their similarities and want- need- to be the very best.

"Ya, and that's the only kid who beat my marks in potion making. Watch over the little guy, Lucius. He's getting his ass kicked by some Potter guy and Black and Lupin."

Lucius said nothing but the gave a firm nod. After that, he invited Severus into his group. Brought him towards becoming a death eater. Severus never knew if you realized what you had done to him by saying that. But you also helped him become part of the one group which ever accepted him. And he still beat your scores in potion making. But that was okay. You kicked his ass in defence against the dark arts. Dumbledore seemed to notice that.

Prompt: I don't care

Severus watched the students run out of his class and into the courtyard. They never especially ran and it made him suspicious as a teacher. He stood up and looked out the window. Fireworks decorated the sky and he stepped out to the courtyard. It was probably those Weasly twins.

But they had a helper this time. A certain female Professor. You smiled at seeing Snape, throwing a firework above him which morphed into a green snake.

"Well, gonna get us in trouble?"

You crossed your arms playfully and glanced at Severus, the green firework becoming a bright green shimmering dust which fell onto his head.

"Why would I find any interest in your classes?"

He left, scowling as the green still sat on his black robes.

"So is he mad?"

You looked down at the first year then shook your head.

"That's his way of saying he won't get us into trouble."


End file.
